Teach Me
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Leah is in trouble and Bella is the only one that can help, but there is one problem. She needs to be taught. "Teach me, Jake!" Based off of Dirty Dancing.
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me**

**Chapter One**

The car was new, a baby blue in color with black leather interior. The family inside, normal, were the Cullen family. The father, Carlisle, a successful Emergency Room doctor with degrees from Harvard in Yale. He was also a successful family man.

His gorgeous wife, Esme, sat beside him, clutching his hand as they drove with their three children in the backseat. Esme loved being a stay at home mother and raising her children.

The eldest and only son, Emmett, had planned to join the military after going to medical school. He wished to follow in his father's footsteps and work in a military hospital before taking a residency back in the states.

The eldest daughter, Alison also known as Alice, wished to be an actress or a singer. She liked the spotlight and always had to have the best. Best friends. Best clothes. Best cars. Best male attention. Her youngest sibling was very different.

Isabella who was called either Bella or Baby, the youngest of the three and the most niave of them, too, was merely at the ripe age of eighteen. She had gorgeous spirals that went to right at her breasts and sparkling baby blue eyes. She had no interest in men and feared she never would fall in love. She loved to read and write and was in love with the performing arts. She yearned to teach it one day, but there was one small problem. She had two left feet, couldn't control her pitch, and couldn't fake emotion.

Her dreams were hopeless…until now.

It was the summer and it was meant to be the last family vacation of the Cullen family together. Emmett was heading to medical school and Alice was heading to learn design. Bella, of course, had no idea where she would go or what she would do. Carlisle was offered another job in practice across the country.

To Esme, her family was falling apart, but she said nothing to no one.

"Here we are!" Carlisle woke up the sleeping children. Bella was the only one awake. She was reading her copy of _Romeo and Juliet _and mentally scolding this trip.

"YAY!" Alice, as always, was ecstatic about this trip. She loved traveling and learning new things so this nice to her.

"This is so awesome! We have never been to a place like thi before, huh, Baby?" Emmett nudged Bella as she watched through the dark green trees and Masen's came into view. She ran her finger along the window as they drove on the dirt road. She saw women sun bathing and men playing ball games.

Carlisle drove the car to the driveway of the resort and the owner instantly ran out. Thomas Masen ran out with his helper, Quil Atera. Carlisle got out with his wife and children, shaking Mr. Masen's hand.

"Tom, it is so good to see you." The children had no idea that their father knew the owner or any thing of that sort.

"Carlisle, I'm glad I finally got you and your family up here." Carlisle nodded and motioned towards his family.

"Tom, this is my wife, Esme, my son, Emmett, and my daughter, Alice and Isabella. We just call her Baby, though." Which she hated. She thought Baby to be an intimate name than a kid name.

"Quil, get the luggage." The man about Bella's age and nodded to his boss.

"Yes, Mr. Masen." Carlisle titled his head for Bella to help Quil out and she ran over, popping the trunk. She quickly pulled out two bags and Quil just laughed and did his job. He wasn't used to the customers helping. They usually only handed over the keys and walked away.

"Thanks, hon. Want a job?" She giggled and blushed as she continued unloading the bags. Her family quickly went to their cabin and got ready for dinner. Carlisle and Esme had a private room as did Emmett, but Alice and Bella had to share their room. The cabin was nice. Roomy and had a nice homey feel to it. There was a fireplace in the living area along with a beautiful living room set of furniture.

Everyone got dressed for dinner and headed to the dining hall while Bella decided to go for a walk before joining them. She came to a huge cabin that said 'Private Staff Meeting at 6pm'. It was six thirty so she went to the cabin, hearing voices, but one stuck out. It was Mr. Masen.

"Now, this is the season that will either make or break us, fellas. You will attend to the woman, children, even the doogs." The men started to laugh while she covered her mouth to hold in the laughter. "I am not kidding." She look into the window as HE walked in.

"You hear that, boys?" He had dark russett skin with short black hair. He had on black sunglass so she could no see his eyes, but he was dressed in straight black. Black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a black leather jacket flung over his shoulder. He pulled off his glasses as he leaned against the back wall, revealing his dark eyes full of such knowledgable intellect. His eyes told her that he was smart, if not book smart than street smart, and he was not a cold being.

Beautiful, she thought to herself. He is SO beautiful.

He had Quil, the man who had helped with the luggage, and many other men and women in tow, following his lead.

"Oh, the dance staff. Late as usual." Bella watched carefully as the russett man continued to clinch and unclench his jaw. Mr. Masen walked up to the russett man and narrowed his eyes at him. "This season is very important to us so I am serious when I saw this, Black." The man narrowed his eyes in concentration and nodded. "You dance for the guests, you dance with the guests, you teach them the mambo, the cha-cha, but THAT'S IT!" Bella cringed at the tone in Mr. Masen's voice, but the man's demeanor did not falter. "Keep your hands off!" The man's scowl deepened.

"You never have problems from me or my crew, Tom. You know I keep my men and women in line. Now, you wait staff is a different story. I see them throwing themselves at the guests and vice versa. You give the same song and dance season after season. It's getting old." Bella continued to watch as Mr. Masen walked out, leaving the staff to themselves. One of the wait staff walked up to the russet man and laughed. The man had a lighter shade of russett with jet black hair that was to his shoulders.

"Hear that, Jake. Teach them, but keep it in your pants." The other wait staff laughed as she rolled her eyes and Jacob scoffed.

"How about this, Sam, you keep it in your pants, fold your napkins, and leave the rest to me." Jacob pushed past him and moved towards the door, causing Bella to move away from the window, standing against the wall. Jacob walked down and his eyes landed on Bella, making him gasp as he continued to strol slowly.

_Damn! She is gorgeous! _He thought to himself. _Don't look, Jake. Remember what Tom said. Keep your hands off. _

Bella said something before she could stop herself.

"Congrats." He instantly stopped and looked at her, holding a scowl.

"Excuse me?" She gulped and cleared her throat so she could talk.

"Not many people would stand up for themselves against there boss. Congratulations." He scoffed as he kept himself from looking and thinking of Bella inappropriately.

"Yeah. Whatever." He slipped on his jacket and continued walking as she growled.

That was rude.

She sighed as Quil walked out and smiled at her.

"Hey, hun. You're the 'I'll help you with the luggage gal'?" Bella nodded and scoffed.

"Yeah. That's me." He nodded and patted her shoulder gently.

"What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be in the dining hall?" Bella sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, probably. I went for a walk and ended up over here. I guess I lost track of time." Quil looked in the direction of Jacob and scoffed.

"I guess you met my cousin?" Bella was intensely shocked as she stood up straight, hugging her arms to her stomach.

"Your cousin? Quil nodded, proudly. He was unbelievably proud of his cousin through all of his failures and successes.

"Yeah. I saw the two of you talking. I figured you had met." Bella quickly shook her head as she blushed a light tint of pink.

"Just because you talk to someone doesn't mean you met them, Quil." He was shocked and excited at the same time. It wasn't often that Quil actually met a rich girl there that was interest enough to find out his name. He thought maybe he had a chance with this rich girl.

"How do you know my name?" She shrugged as she hugged her her sweater to her chest.

"I pay attention. I have to go though. They are probably wondering where I am." He nodded as she quickly retreated to the dining hall.

She went to dinner and stayed quiet through the majority of the meal as she thought of that man, Jacob, and how beautiful he was.

"Baby?" She snapped her head up as she saw Mr. Masen with a young man standing next to the table. Her father nodded for her to pay attention.

"Cullen family, I am proud to introduce you to my nephew, Edward." All of them nodded as Carlisle nudged Bella's knee. She knew what this meant, but stayed silent. "He is working with me for the summer and goes to Harvard in the fall." Carlisle brightened up. This was the kind of man he wanted for Bella. He wanted goodlooking, successful, connected man for her and Edward looked the part.

Edward Masen was a tall, pale green eyed beautiful man. He had short brown hair, a shade lighter than Bella's. Edward sported a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black suit coat. The white shirt had a few buttons unbuttoned and smiled at Bella.

He wasn't as proper as he liked everyone to think. He had a few notches on his belt and he hoped to make her another one, along with her sister, Alice. He had been around the block a few times and chose to work for his uncle for the summer so he could get a chance at all of the beautiful women there were to offer here.

"Well, hello, Edward. This is my son, Emmett, and my daughter, Alice and Baby." He smiled at Bella as she completely ignored him.

_Baby? She isn't a baby! She is a hot sexy momma who I will have under me soon enough… _Edward thought to himself.

Bella gave him an innocent smile. She was not interest in him. Jacob still occupied her thoughts. She wondered a lot about him. His life and his personality interested her.

The music started to play in the dining hall, making a lot of guest get up from their seats and start to dance. Bella caught the look in her mother's eye. She was saddened and Bella clutched her mother's hand.

"Baby, would you like to dance?" Bella looked up at Edward and shook her head vigorously.

"I can't dance." Carlisle chuckled as he sipped at his wine.

"My daughter has two left feet and has no rhythm. I wonder sometimes if she is not related to my wife at all." Bella cowered as her eyes looked at the entrance. It was HIM. He was there with a russett woman on his arm.

"Baby, you can't dance or don't want to dance?" Bella gulped as a waiter walked over, the same man that had spoken to Jacob in the meeting, and interrupted the conversation.

"May I fill your drinks?" Mr. Masen wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smiled at his employee.

"May I introduce Sam Uley. He is going to Stanford next year to become an obstetrician." Carlisle was instantly happy to hear this. "So, what do you plan to do, Baby?" Bella completely ingored it so Carlisle answered for her.

"Baby is going to gave the world whichever way she choses." Bella blushed as Emmett chuckled, patting Alice's back.

"And my other sister, Alice, is going to decorate it." Sam chuckled and smiled at Alice.

"She already does." Sam winked at Alice, causing her to blush. "I must attend to my other tables." Sam instantly retreated as Jacob and his partner started to dance. This caught Bella's attention even more as Mr. Masen and Edward pulled up chairs, sitting at the table with the family to chat. Jacob continually spun the woman around and would hold her close as they danced around the guests.

_Wow_, Bella and Emmett thought in sync with each other as they watched the pair dance. Emmett was just as mesmerized by the woman as Bella was by the man.

"Who are they?" But, Bella was the only one willing to speak up about her interest. Edward looked over and rolled his eyes as the whole family watched, interested.

"Oh, them? They are the dance people. They are here to keep the guests happy." They definitely were keeping this family happy by watching them. Mr. Masen rolled his eyes as he caught eye of which pair it was.

"Of all the men graced with the talent to dance, I hate that Jacob Black the most." Bella was shocked. How could he hate a man that danced so beautifully and was so gorgeous himself?

"Why, Mr. Masen? Has he done anything to make you have such distaste for him?" Bella was proper as in how she spoke. She usually spoke that way. It was how she felt comfortable and she spoke with an English accent even though she had never been out of the United States. She caught the accent from her baby sitter from her childhood. She had grown up not being able to be around her mother much and her father was always working. Esme was always having surgeries on her leg from her accident and often had to spend months in the hospital away from her family.

"1) Baby, the man does not respect authority, and 2) where does your accent come from? I know you are not adopted." Bella covered her mouth as Alice laughed.

"Her accent? She has always had it. We don't know where it came from, but when she first spoke, she spoke with the accent. It sounds English, don't you think?" Edward nodded and smiled kindly at Bella. He was still attempting to win her over, but he did not realize that she couldn't be won. She already had her eye on someone else as Jacob and his partner, Leah, went past them. She felt his hand graze the back of her neck, which made her shiver from his warm hand against her cool skin.

Esme noticed this and smiled at her youngest child. Mr. Masen narrowed his eyes at Leah and Jacob and they knew what this meant. It was his way of saying 'Dance with the guests'. They nodded and Jacob was skiddish. He wanted to ask Bella to dance, but wasn't sure if he should be close to her. He wanted to be close to the beauty that had his eye, but didn't want to be tempted to take to the closest place that he could ravish her. His mind had never been this sexually driven before, but he liked it when it was HER. He didn't even know her name. Leah went into the same direction as Jacob went. Jacob knelt next to Bella and tapped her on the shoulder, gently. She turned her eyes to him, shocked, but hiding it, and nodded.

"Yes, sir?" He chuckled and everyone at the table looked shocked that he came up to her. Afterall, she was beautiful, but she wore no make up, her hair was simply tossled, and wore only a skirt and sweater. The skirt was blue and went to her knees while the sweater was white, clinging to her chest and ending at her elbow.

"May I have this dance?" She looked into his brown eyes and blushed a beet red, nodding. She placed her hand in his and stood up, letting him lead her to dance in the crowd. In the meanwhile, Leah had asked Emmett to dance. Emmett was shy so he didn't speak to her unless asked something by her. She thought he was cute and sweet, the kind of man she liked.

Jacob pulled Bella close to his chest, taking her small hand in one of his while placing his other one on her slender hip. She gently grasped his hand and placed her other hand on his bicep, caressing the muscle through his dress shirt. She made sure to move her feet slowly along the floor, making sure not to step on his feet.

"Nervous?" That described Jacob. He feared his body would give away what he was wanting to do to this beauty.

"Why would I be?" He rolled his eyes and nodded as he noticed her stiff movements. He would ask her later, but there was one thing he wanted to ask.

"Your accent. I didn't notice it before." She nodded blushing.

"Not many do. It's only a slight accent." He nodded and slowly moved his hand to the small of her back, caressing her sweater with his fingertips.

"Are you from Europe or something?" She shook her head and gulped nervously.

"I acquired it from a woman who watched me when I was really young and my parents were never around. I have always had the accent and cannot get rid of it." He nodded as her hands went to the back of his neck.

"I understand that." She nodded and looked behind him to see her brother dancing with Leah. She saw that familiar glisten in his eyes that she saw in a lot of guys eyes and giggled. This action confused Jacob. "What?" She blushed and looked down at his shirt.

"It seems my brother has taken a liking to your friend." He looked behind him and chuckled to himself. Then, the most embarrassing thing happened. She stepped on his foot. She instantly pulled back out of embarrassment and groaned. "I'm sorry. I have two left feet." He found her embarrassment to be amusing and pulled her back to him, placing both hands on her hips as her hands went to clasp behind his neck.

"Trust me. I didn't even feel it. I have plates in my feet anyways. I can't really feel anything and you can't cause any damage." She nodded as they started to slowly turn as they danced a slow dance. "What is your name?" She bit her lip as she looked between his chest and his hypnotizing eyes.

"Why does my name matter? If you paid much attention to me, you would know what my name is." Emmett heard this as he and Leah danced next to them, making him laugh.

"Baby, don't be so snippy. You have had a stick up your ass all day, sis." Bella growled at him and Jacob chuckled rubbing her hips.

"Baby? That's what they call you?" She grumbled and nodded.

"Yes, sadly." He was confused as he slowly spun her around and pulled her back to him.

"See? Even a person with two left feet can dance." She blushed up at him as he pulled her body closer, feeling her curves against his body.

"Thank you, Jacob." He was shocked by this. Not the thank you's, but the fact that she knew what to call him.

"How do you know my name?" She shrugged and bit her lip, pulling it into her mouth.

"I pay attention. Mr. Masen was talking about you to my family and mentioned your name." He nodded and smiled at her.

"And what did my boss have to say about me?" She shrugged and blushed as she looked around them, making sure no one was watching her. The only one that was watching was Edward. He hated that Jacob had his hands on Bella and he wanted her for himself.

"You don't want to know. It was cruel." He frowned at this. He knew his boss didn't like him, but he never expected him to say anything cruel about him.

"You can tell me, Baby. I won't get mad." She nodded and sighed.

"He said that he hates you more than any dancer." Jake chuckled and smiled at her.

"That is no news to me, Baby. He is convinced I have a problem with authority." She nodded as she stared at his chest.

"Well, do you?" He shook his head as he smiled at the beautiful, blushing woman in front of him.

"Not the slightest bit. Tom and I just don't clash well. We haven't from the very start." She nodded and stroked her fingers along the back of his neck. This action felt good to him and he internally thanked her. He was on the emotional battlefield. He was forcing his intimate hardware to not give away how much he wanted this woman. He caught sight of Edward scowling at them and chuckled. "It seems Tom's nephew doesn't like that I'm dancing with you." She groaned as she looked behind her, seeing Edward watching them like a hawk. She grimaced as she turned her face back to Jacob, a frown plastered on her face.

"He disgusts me. He thinks because he has money that it makes him better than everyone else." Jacob was shocked by this. He never imagined a rich girl saying such a thing about Edward Masen. He thought those girls liked their guys like that.

"And that bothers you?" She nodded as one of his hands slowly slipped down to the top of her bottom, rubbing gently.

_God, she feels so good_, he thought to himself.

"It makes me want to yak. It's disgusting. The money in someone's pocket does not say that they are a good person. He is very easy to read." He nodded and he gently spun her around, bringing her body back up against his. This scared her, but when she came back in contact with him, she sighed in relief, placing her hands back on the back of his neck.

"You really can't dance that well, can you?" He wasn't trying to be mean. He was just curious.

"Not where I have to move my feet much." He nodded and chuckled as he just let them sway their hips, making it easier for her to dance.

"Don't feel bad. I used to be the same way." She was shocked that someone who moved as well as he did at some time couldn't dance.

"Really?" He nodded, giving her a innocent smile.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I used to have two left feet." She was even in more shock, but stared at his shirt, keeping her eyes from his intense stare.

"I don't believe it. You are such a great dancer." He chuckled and stroked her back to relax her.

"I can hold my own." She nodded and blushed up at him.

"You do better than hold your own. You probably dance better than my mother used to." He was confused.

"Your mother _used_ to dance?" She nodded as she remember the pictures she had seen from Esme's dancing days.

"Used to as in don't anymore and she doesn't talk about it. Anytime anyone brings it up or she sees people dance she always looks so sad and then she saw you dance and she looked happy." He smiled proudly.

"Well, I'm glad I brought a smile to her face." She nodded as the song ended. They pulled away, sadly, and he brought her hand up to his lips, gently kissing her knuckle. "Thank you for the dance, Baby." She nodded as he retreated and she stood there, a smile plastered on her face. She forced the smile away as she walked up to the table, sitting back down.

Emmett was already sitting down and laughed at Bella as she played with the cake on her plate.

"So, Baby, when you going to shack up with the dancer boy?" Bella widened her eyes as Esme and Alice both giggled, Edward and Tom growled, and Carlisle just looked dumbfound.

"Emmett!" He chuckled and rubbed Bella's back.

"What? You were all over him." She shook her head and stuck a piece of cake in her mouth.

"We were only dancing." Alice rolled her eyes and teased Bella.

"Come on, Baby. You can't play us just because his boss is sitting here. He is a beautiful man. Completely not my type, but he obviously has eyes for you." Bella cowered in her seat as she took another piece of cake into her mouth.

"I'm not interested." Which a complete fabrication. She was absolutely interested in him in every way imaginable. He was beautiful, nice, and was an amazing dancer.

That was where her interests lied. They were all in that man.


	2. Authors Note

I regret to inform my readers of my stories that I will be taking down my stories, editing out the lemons, and then reposting. If you would like to read the unedited version of my stories you will have two places to read them.

Canons:

( alwayseasyasbreathing(dot)ning(dot)com)

Non-Canon:

( non-canon-lovers(dot)ning(dot)com)

You are welcome to join these sites to read them and other stories or you can stay here and read the clean versions.

Thanks for your support,

_**Erica**_


End file.
